Trouble at Icewind Dale
by Alamora
Summary: Drizzt Do'Urden finds his friends have left him in Icewind Dale as they go to save Mithril Hall. While he tries to find out why, a settlement of strange surface elves appears in Icewind Dale. Are they friends or are they enemies to Ten-Towns?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: This really isn't my best writing. I was kind of rushing it, and I know there is definitely room for plenty of improvement in this. I am doing my best to "patch it up," so please bear with me.

However, do not leave anything out of your review! I may be trying to fix things up, but you may spot something that I may not. Thanks for the reviews, whether they are praise or constructive criticism (both are very much welcome!). I hope you enjoy my story!

* * *

Chapter 1

Drizzt Do'Urden sat in a quiet cave. It was a short walking distance away from Bruenor's mines in Icewind Dale. Bruenor had offered his friend a place in the dwarven mines to live, but Drizzt, having lived his first forty decades in the Underdark, preferred to stay above ground in the fresh air.

The dark elf looked out over the valley below his cave home, blindingly white snow covering the ground. His thoughts momentarily slipped from the present and into the past. Drizzt involuntarily remembered his life in Menzoberranzan, located in the unforgiving Underdark, home to just as merciless drow. Drizzt had long ago forsaken his people and their cruel ways. He remembered how his mother, Matron Malice, had killed his father for Drizzt's mistake. Drizzt remembered clearly how his mother had animated his father's dead body to go and murder him, to regain Lolth's, the Spider Queen deity of the drow's, favor. Drizzt's revelations invariably led to his arrival on the Surface, where he traveled to find where he truly belonged. The drow remembered how he was so often rejected from towns for the reputation of his dark skin, how often he was so wrongly prejudiced.

He shook his head, clearing his thoughts. He had found his home, Icewind Dale, and his reputation of deeds far outweighed that of his skin color to the people of Ten-Towns. Here he had his dear friends who accepted him for who he was, who followed his same principles.

Drizzt had not been to visit his dearest friend Bruenor Battlehammer in a long while, so he decided to visit the dwarf king. The drow checked to make sure his scimitars were secured to his belt and the onyx figurine was safely in his belt pouch. The dark elf grasped his traveling cloak and draped it around himself. Icewind Dale was appropriately named. Even in its short summer, the chill winds stung even those used to it. As he stepped outside his cave home, the chill wind expectantly bit at his unprotected face, and Drizzt covered up his exposed face as best as possible. Though he had lived in Icewind Dale for many years, the drow was not fully accustomed to the freezing bite of the winds.

Snow lay on the ground around him, but as he strode in the direction of the dwarven mines, none but the keenest of ears would have heard the muffled footfalls of the drow.

Drizzt approached the entrance to King Bruenor's mines. He gave a knock before allowing himself in, to warn any dwarves nearby of his presence. "Ah, welcome Drizzt!" called a dwarf that the dark elf knew to be a cleric. Drizzt did not recognize her in any way except that he knew she had just recently come from Citadel Adbar. "What brings you here today?"

"I'd like to speak with King Bruenor," Drizzt replied honestly. The dark elf wanted to ask Bruenor if the dwarf king could spare enough time to go hunting tundra yetis with him. Drizzt dearly missed the days of exciting adventures he and his friends had had, but as Bruenor was king of the Battlehammer Clan, he could not sporadically leave. Bruenor had duties to fulfill that neither him nor Drizzt could deny.

The cleric's expression turned apologetic. "I'm so sorry. You didn't hear? King Bruenor left two days ago, along with Catti-brie and Regis, for Mithril Hall. Bruenor hadn't even told you? I thought he'd have invited you along for the journey!"

Disappointment clouded Drizzt's thoughts for a few seconds before he remembered he was still in the company of the dwarf cleric. "What was the reason he went? Was it urgent enough that he could not stop by my home, that he had to leave immediately?"

Unsure of what response would upset Drizzt the least, the dwarf frantically wondered how to react. Finally, she came to the decision to give the truth. "A battle rages at Mithril Hall," she said slowly. "They asked for Bruenor's help, as he had battled there as king before, and he accepted immediately. Without delay, he, his daughter, and the halfling left. They said nothing of you, or of Wulfgar, but I suspect they went and invited the barbarian along with them. I am not sure, but those are my thoughts. Is there anything else I can help you with before I return to my duties?"

Confusion and betrayal flashed through Drizzt's mind, though he immediately shrugged those emotions aside. Bruenor had his reasons, whatever they were, for not inviting Drizzt, and Wulfgar may still be around. The dark elf thanked the cleric and left, not wishing to remain there.

Striding nearly soundlessly through the snow towards the barbarian camp, where Wulfgar spent most of his days in Icewind Dale, his thoughts raced to the ongoing battle at Mithril Hall. Bruenor had not been the only one to fight there, and Drizzt remembered those past battles all too clearly. Drizzt had been the reason for one of the wars, he believed. Matron Baenre, the Matron of the ruling house of Menzoberrazan, had tried to take control of Mithril Hall, so as to expand her Spider Queen deity's kingdom. Drizzt, however, believed that Matron Baenre truly desired to sacrifice him to Lolth, a feat so many other drow had failed.

The drow had also fought for Mithril Hall against an army of orcs. At that time, he had believed his friends all murdered by the orcs, and they thought the same of him. Drizzt's morale had greatly increased after he had learned of his friends' survival.

Drizzt was thrown from his contemplations when he realized he'd reached the top of a hill overlooking the nomadic barbarians' newest campsite. His keen eyes burned from the glare of the sun on the snow, but he did not blink or look away. The dark elf strained to see if Wulfgar was among his people, but he could not distinguish one from another at that distance.

The barbarians did not exactly welcome Drizzt's uncommon appearances, but they did not shun him from their society, either. "Drizzt Do'Urden," said a barbarian as he approached in greeting. "What is your purpose for coming here today?"

"I come in search of Wulfgar. Is he here?"

"No. He left with Bruenor, to fight for some dwarven mines a long way away. You are not with him and the dwarf?" the barbarian then asked in confusion.

Drizzt hesitated before answering. "No." With that, he left the barbarian encampment, with the barbarian gaping after him, puzzled.

Had his friends really gone back to Mithril Hall? Or had they gone on some secret adventure that they had not wanted him to join in on? Had they finally realized he was a dark elf, and that no one in their right minds would keep a drow as a friend? That thought stung Drizzt even though he did not believe it to be true. But was it?

His mind full of questions, he made his way back to his cave home, with nothing else to do. No merchants ever traveled at this time of the year. Ten-Towns was safe from most harm but the biting cold and the occasional natural threat.

Drizzt's continued to buzz in his confusion, and he became less attentive to his surroundings. He hardly registered that his legs were moving at all. Before he realized it, a white bear, which had camouflaged itself quite nicely in the snow, was charging towards him.

The drow's scimitars seemed to magically appear in his hands, ready for battle. The large white bear was charging relentlessly at him. Drizzt sidestepped the bear's charge, and its momentum carried it past Drizzt. This gave the dark elf just enough time to set the onyx figurine on the ground and softly but urgently call, "Come to me, Guenhwyvar!"

Out of the corner of his eye, Drizzt saw the familiar black mist swirl into the shape of a large, six hundred pound panther. Guenhwyvar's ears flattened the moment she fully arrived, and she positioned herself to spring. From the urgency in her master's voice, she knew something was wrong.

Drizzt saw the white bear charging again, giving a roar of frustration. The drow hopped to the side again, but the bear expected it this time, and it turned to its right to attack Drizzt head on. Scimitars flashing with blinding speed and accuracy, Drizzt thrust his curved blades into the flanks of the bear multiple times. Great claws slashed out at Drizzt, and he agilely dodged and blocked them.

Guenhwyvar leaped on top of the bear's back, raking it with her sharp claws and deadly teeth. The white bear reared, roaring its pain and rage, and Drizzt took the opportunity to drive his scimitars into the bear's underside. The bear gave one final roar before falling to its side, defeated, unmoving. Drizzt approached it cautiously, then, finding it quite dead, pulled his blade from the bear's belly.

Large tufts of white fur littered the area, as well as blood. The drow cleaned his bloodstained blades before sheathing them. He stooped and picked up the statuette resembling Guenhwyvar, his one companion that would never leave him. The intricately detailed figurine once again momentarily mesmerized Drizzt, but he stowed it in his pouch, deciding to keep his panther friend on the Material Place for a little while. He then turned and gave his great feline friend a grateful pat before ordering Guenhwyvar to patrol the perimeter. Drizzt did not wish for another battle like this on his return home.

As he walked, however, he felt a restless feeling growing inside him. The drow picked his way up Kelvin's Cairn, a lone mountain in Icewind Dale, slowly making his way to a cliff that would allow him a strategic view of Ten-Towns. From this point, he could easily spot any danger. Guenhwyvar bounded up the mountain as though she ran on flat terrain, helping Drizzt discern the safest path up. Finally, Drizzt reached the cliff he had been aiming for, and did not like what he saw.

An unknown settlement very far to his left was quickly spotted, and Drizzt could not know if they were friend or enemy to Ten-Towns. Guenhwyvar seemed to sense he was troubled, and she let out a low growl in the direction of the settlement. "Who has come to visit Ten-Towns?" Drizzt absentmindedly asked Guenhwyvar, expecting no response from his feline companion.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** This chapter is hopefully a bit better than the first. I know the first wasn't as great as it could have been. Enjoy!

Chapter 2

Drizzt feared the possibilities of a future war. The dark elf did not believe Ten-Towns could survive through war, especially not when Icewind Dale was about to enter winter! Could the people of Ten-Towns succeed in defending their towns?

As much as the dark elf dreaded having to leave his mountainside cliff after having just arrived there, Drizzt knew he had to act immediately. He hastily picked his way down the mountain's steep slope, Guenhwyvar guiding him whenever possible with small growls. Drizzt, skilled and nimble even for a drow, easily but carefully maneuvered his way to the ground. By this time, the sun had nearly set.

He could not get the small and surely new settlement off his mind. Were they friend or were they foe?

The drow needed to learn more. "Guenhwyvar," he called softly. The cat sprang over to Drizzt effortlessly. "Go to them, my friend. Stall their progress, if need be, until I arrive there. I will be as closely to you as possible." The panther's intelligent eyes told him that she understood perfectly, and the great cat bounded across the barren landscape to fulfill her master's request.

Drizzt began to feel doubtful. Would Cassius, the spokesman of Bryn Shander of Ten-Towns, believe the dark elf if he warned them of the new danger? The dark elf knew that if the spokesman of Bryn Shander, the leading town of Ten-Towns, did not believe him, then none of the others would. Drizzt dearly hoped this new settlement would bring no threat to Ten-Towns.

Snow muffled Drizzt's footsteps as he trekked through the growing darkness. The dark elf preferred the night, as this was the time of the drow. Drizzt had, after all, grown up in the lightless underworld known as the Underdark. Many of the Underdark's inhabitants had adapted to its darkness by being able to switch their eyesight into the infrared spectrum, where one sees heat variations rather than light. The moonlight, however, prevented Drizzt from switching his eyesight over to the infrared spectrum.

Upon arrival, Guenhwyvar silently joined him. Drizzt gave the cat another grateful pat, then ordered her to hide. "If you find I am in need of your help," he told her, "do not hesitate to come to my aid! But come down only if you must."

After the six hundred pound panther stalked off to find a suitable hiding place overlooking the settlement, Drizzt again turned toward it. A bonfire flared to life in the center, and Drizzt wondered at these strange people. Barbarians often lit bonfires within their own respectable tribes, but never before had Drizzt seen the tribes of Icewind Dale build such permanent-looking homes.

From how well structured the buildings had been made, Drizzt assumed the visitors would stay for a few months. The drow crept closer, keenly searching for any who might spot him. As Drizzt drew nearer, he saw tall figures dancing around the bonfire. Drizzt's mind quickly thought of a theory where the barbarians had finally decided to settle down, trade with Ten-Towns, and live a life of luxury. The problem with his theory, he quickly understood, was that the figures dancing around the blazing fire were far too lean to be barbarians.

Drizzt crept ever closer. By the time he reached the settlement's perimeters, a half hour later, he hastily jumped into the shadows of a nearby house to prevent any sightings of him. Making sure his stark white hair was not falling from the hood of his cloak, he peered around the corner of the building. When he heard a resident of the settlement speak, he immediately relaxed.

Surface elves had come to Icewind Dale.

The drow backed away from the house corner and stalked off into the night to find Guenhwyvar and return home. Thoughts of housing temporarily in a cave nearby appealed to Drizzt, but he knew no caves would be found within miles. His cave was one of the closest to this spot.

He arrived home with high spirits, thinking to return to the settlement the next day to welcome the Surface elves. Drizzt placed the onyx figurine that resembled his panther friend on the ground. "Go home, Guenhwyvar," he told her softly, referring to the Astral Plane on which the cat lived.

The next day arrived slowly for Drizzt, but when it did, the drow could not contain his excitement. Though he was rejected from every town south of Ten-Towns, Drizzt had a small reputation among the Surface elves. Many an elf recognized the name Drizzt Do'Urden from past deeds, and he was confident that this band would be no different. And if they do not know his name like many of their peoples, Drizzt would show them he was different from other drow, that he had forsaken his people. He would tell them he is a ranger. He would gain their trust. And if he couldn't, the worst thing that could possibly happen is they leave. What could go wrong?

By midday he was already halfway to the settlement. He was beginning to grow nervous. He was used to and accepted rejection from others, but the thought always stung him. Would the elves, like so many others, turn him away with swords bared and arrows flying?

Drizzt made himself clearly visible to the elves by walking boldly toward them in his black traveling cloak. The elves, with their eyesight as keen as his, became wary and defensive. Still, he strode forward, showing no signs of threat.

"Stop where you are, drow!" called an elf standing in the front among many other elves, apparently the leader. As Drizzt had anticipated, swords were being drawn and arrows notched on bows.

"I come in peace," he said calmly. "I am Drizzt Do'Urden."

The elf raised his own bow. "I care not who you are. Stay where you are, do not advance and do not retreat. If you do, a shower of arrows will cross your path."

Drizzt, stunned by this attitude of the elf, froze. He had not expected this sort of welcome.

"Why have you walked so boldly into our midst, drow?" the elf demanded to know.

The dark elf did not answer immediately. These Surface elves did not recognize him, therefore he had to prove himself to them. "I am not like other drow," he began clearly.

"I do not care if you are or not!" the elf spat. "You are drow, are you not? A drow is a drow, full of trickery and murderous thoughts, no matter what they say! Bind him!"

A large group of Surface elves ran out with ropes and bound Drizzt with think ropes. He did not resist, trying to show that he was truly different. But the elves all glared at him. They escorted him into the settlement, then led him to an empty building. Roughly, they pushed him inside, then slammed the door shut. Drizzt sat there for a while in confusion. He had never been treated so brutally by Surface elves before, even before he'd made himself known among the elves.

After a while, the door opened, and the elf that had stood at the front of the group entered. "Now," he began with an almost cruel edge to his voice, "are you going to tell me why you have invaded our home? Or are you planning on telling us, yet again, how you're different from the others of your people?"

Drizzt fearlessly stared into the elves eyes. "I am no threat to you, if that is your worry. You can ask the people of Ten-Towns that." The elf began to look annoyed. "I came to ask why you and your Surface elf friends have come to Icewind Dale. I have never heard of Surface elves coming here before. Did something terrible happen to your original home?"

The Surface elf cocked his head, apparently becoming interested in the dark elf. In a slightly, more friendlier tone, he said, "Yes, yes something awful did happen to us. But before I say anything more, I must take the time to introduce myself. I am Liom, currently leading this small settlement of elves." He paused, then began his story. "We are all that is left of our forest home." Drizzt noted with uncertainty that there was a gleam in the elf's eye, something that made him feel suspicious of Liom's story. "Some people from a cold, barren place came to us. They were humans. They said that they could help us all live better lives, and, foolishly, some elves agreed to it. The humans lit our forest on fire, and we all struggled to get out before we succumbed to its flames. Now, we seek vengeance. You see, just before they set fire to our forest, we heard them yell something about Icewind Dale. And so we are here to destroy Ten-Towns, and all that live there!"

The drow knew there was something wrong. For one thing, he knew Surface elves were not so vengeful. Another problem he noted from that story was that he knew that no large group of humans had left Ten-Towns at all that year. But why would the Surface elves lie to him?

"So, drow, you say you are not like others of your race? How so?"

Drizzt hesitated, unsure how honestly he should answer. "I have no thirst for murder," he admitted slowly. "I have forsaken my people and created my home in Icewind Dale. I protect the people of Ten-Towns from as much harm as one drow can prevent."

The Surface elf did not seem too happy about this. "I see," he murmured. "Well, Drizzt, it was a pleasure to meet you. I look forward to meeting you continually throughout the next few months. Please do feel free to visit us. I'm quite sure you've matters at your home to deal with, so please do not let us stop you from completing them."

The elf cut the bindings from Drizzt's wrists, and he did not know how to react. The question he had believed to be answered loomed before him again: Were these visitors friend or foe? "Yes," he replied quietly, thinking to get to know these elves better. "I look forward to future meetings with you as well, Liom."

Drizzt was escorted more gently than before to the settlement boundary. The elves all glared at him, but all had strict orders not to harm Drizzt. The dark elf was uncomfortable with these strange Surface elves, and their presence made him feel uneasy. Should he warn Ten-Towns? And if they did, would they fear Surface elves, of all creatures?

The drow's mind whirled with confusing questions as he made his way home.


End file.
